


Mechón a mechón

by Druida (Cariton)



Series: Club de Duelo [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cada vez que llega la época de volver a casa desde Hogwarts, Rapunzel Totenkinder siente escalofríos y su cabello maldito crece más rápido que nunca. Haría prácticamente cualquier cosa para no tener que volver a ver a su madre. Este fic participa en el Duelo #2 de la Tercera edición del Club de Duelo del foro «La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mechón a mechón

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JK no metió a Rapunzel en la historia porque no vendía libros lo de que el pelo no le deje de crecer. Aunque apareció por primera vez en los libros de los hermanos Grimm, sería una perrilla si no dijera que esta está basada en la Rapunzel que aparece en Fábulas. La bruja Bellflower Totenkinder también es propia de estos cómics.
> 
> Este fic participa en el Duelo #2 de la Tercera edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
> 
> Y, por si no os habéis enterado ya, mi personaje es Rapunzel.

Está en el baño de la tercera planta. El pelo le pesa tanto que el moño se le ha deshecho en medio de Transformaciones y ha tenido que llevarlo recogido sobre los libros que lleva en su regazo. Los nervios siempre hacen que crezca mucho más rápido y es Navidad. Hay pocas cosas peores que ir a casa.

Saca la varita y enreda un mechón de su cabello con la mano izquierda, estirándolo.

—Diffindo.

El pelo se rompe fácilmente, como si fuera una hoja seca. Sin perder el tiempo, sigue hasta que no hay rastro de su melena. Es una suerte que Bellflower (su madre adoptiva) no la vea. Solo le interesa el dinero, las pelucas que nunca se harán.

—Vaya pintas, Totenkinder —se burla Parkinson al entrar en el baño.

—Cállate —replica.

Quiere disfrutar de su efímera libertad. Porque si se concentra lo suficiente es capaz de oírlo.

Su cabello nunca deja de crecer.

 


End file.
